By The Campfire
by AmandaPorter92
Summary: Regina and Henry plan a camping trip and Regina is met with an unexpected surprise..but maybe it's a good surprise. It's T for now but will definitely be M later. (My first fanfic on here) Emma's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I groan and roll my eyes, realizing I left my tent in my car. Well I guess I should start at the beginning. Earlier today Henry called to ask if I wanted to go camping with him and Regina, I was a little suspicious at first, wondering why she would invite me along, I knew she hated me. After a moment of pondering the thought I decided to go. Putting up with her is definitely worth it if I get to spend some time with my son. By the time I packed up some things to bring along and got to the Mayor's house, she and Henry were already putting their bags and tents in the car. I walked up to Regina with my bags and said.

"Thanks for inviting me." With a warm smile that was countered by an intense glare.

"Inviting you? Inviting you where, Sherriff Swan?" She says with an obvious tone of anger in her voice. My eyebrows furrow together in confusion until I realize that Henry had to have set this up.

"Henry called and said that you invited me camping so I could spend a little time with him." Her jaw clenches and Henry walks back outside with some more bags, ready to load into the trunk of her car and Regina stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder tightly to turn him around, her glare just as intense as she shifts it to him instead of me.

"Did you lie to Miss Swan, Henry?" Regina asks, her tone warning him not to lie again.

The ten year old places the bags on the ground and stares at his feet, hooking his little thumbs into the pockets of his jeans and biting her lip nervously as he glances up at his mother. Regina sighs and the usual death glare softens as she turns to look at me.

"You have two minutes to get your things in my car, Miss Swan. A second late and we will leave without you."

A slight smile creeps upon my face and I quickly put my bags in the trunk of her car. After we're all buckled in Regina starts the car and heads to the campsite. The whole ride was mostly silent, Henry fell asleep, Regina stared blankly at the road, the only time she averted her eyes was to change the radio station. I said nothing to her for the complete two hour car ride and she did the same. As we pulled into the campsite I noticed there were no other cars, and the worst possible thoughts crossed my mind. 'What if she's going to kill me?' 'Maybe this is her way of getting rid of me..'

"Miss Swan!" Would you listen to me?!" Regina yelled, obviously mad that I was lost in thought instead of paying attention to her.

"Yeah, sorry. What do you need?" I ask politely, figuring I should be nice just in case killing me was her plan.

"For you to start a fire like I asked three times. It's starting to get dark." Regina said with her usual cold tone. I get out of the car and take my bags with me, placing them next to Regina's as she poorly attempts to set up her tent. About an hour passes and I've already gathered up a night's worth of firewood and made the campfire. Henry is sitting on a thick log by the warm fire, enjoying how frustrated putting up the large tent is making his mother. I decided to take pity in her and help, I had it set up correctly in less than 30 minutes with a smug smirk on my face that she finally didn't know how to do something right.

"Miss Swan..where is your tent?" Regina asks me with an arched brow. It was then I realized that in the rush of getting things packed into her car I forgot my tent.

"I forgot it in my car.." I say softly, not really in the mood for one of her lectures on being responsible.

"Well I'm too tired to argue about where you'll sleep. Henry's tent is far too small for the both of you and I highly doubt he will want to sleep in the same tent as me so I guess we will share mine." She says with a slight smirk. "It's gonna be a long night.." I mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Miss Swan. Where is your tent?" Regina asks me with an arched brow. It was then I realized that in the rush of getting things packed into her car I forgot my tent. _

"_I forgot it in my car.." I say softly, not really in the mood for one of her lectures on being responsible. _

"_Well I'm too tired to argue about where you'll sleep. Henry's tent is far too small for the both of you and I highly doubt he will want to sleep in the same tent as me so I guess we will share mine." She says with a slight smirk. "It's gonna be a long night.." I mumble. _

Even though I'm a little worried that she might try to harm me I give her a grateful smile, happy that the Mayor isn't heartless enough to make me sleep out on the cold ground. Regina just nodded dismissively and hugged Henry goodnight, I headed to her tent after telling the sleepy ten year old goodnight and tucked him in the snug sleeping bag. I stare at Regina's tent for the longest time before actually walking over to it, I figure she's already in her sleeping bag trying to drift off to sleep so I try my best to stay quiet as I enter the arched entrance of the rather large tent. It wasn't surprising that she purchased a tent large enough for at least five people to comfortably stand up straight in. but what did surprise me was to see her standing there in nothing but a black lace thong that didn't cover much. My mouth hanging open slightly and I wouldn't doubt there was drool, considering how amazing her body looked. My eyes roamed over her tan back and to the swell of her firm ass until I heard a voice.

"Eyes up here, Miss Swan." Regina practically growls at me as she turns around and points to her eyes as if I didn't know.

"I know exactly where your eyes are." I reply with a smirk and start taking my clothes off to put on my pajamas. I feel her eyes burning into me from behind as I bend over and give her a perfect view of my glistening pussy. There's an audible gulp that comes from the usually composed Mayor of Storybrooke. Taking my sweet time to slip on small purple thongs that just so happened to be see through and I turn to look at Regina.

"Are you gonna share that sleeping bag?" I ask innocently, despite the fact that I'm naked except for the underwear.

"Uh..yeah, I guess." Regina replies and unzips her sleeping bag for me, I lick my lips and stare at her hard nipples, glad that she was still shirtless. I make my way into the sleeping bag, lying on my side next to Regina who is facing away from me now.

"You cold?" I ask, referring to her painfully hard nipples and she growls softly but doesn't answer. My arm moves to wrap around her waist and I feel her stomach muscles tense under my fingertips, her mouth still shut. Until I take a chance and slide my hand between her thighs to cup the unbelievably wet folds.

"Miss Swan! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Regina practically yells.

"Nothing you don't obviously want." I say smugly as my hand slips into her damp thong to rub through her folds, my fingers slipping around easily because of the wetness. A wide smirk appears on my face from the soft moans I'm making leave her lips.

"Feel good Madame Mayor?" I ease as my fingertips start to work on her clit, rubbing tight hard circles until the slender hips buck into my hand.

"Tell me you want it or I'll stop..." I say as my fingers slow almost to a stop and I hear a whimper.

"N-no..I want it Regina says in a soft pleading whisper.

"Tell me what you want." I demand as my fingers start to move down, circling and teasing her entrance. Regina's breath gets quicker and heavier, chest heaving as she speaks up again.

"Inside…I want you inside of me..." She almost begs. I put one hand on her shoulder and pull her side onto her back, laying her flat on her back as her chest heaves softly and her full bottom lip is caught between her teeth. I finally give in and move my hand back between her thighs and slowly slide two fingers inside her tight entrance, groaning at the warm wet feeling. I hear Regina moan and her breath becomes shaky, the soft moans of pleasure making my confidence grow as I start to pump my fingers slowly, the slow firms pace making her walls start to clench around my long fingers.

"You like that, baby?" I smirk and speed up my pace, watching Regina's body writhe beneath me, her hips rocking against my fingers, pulling my deeper as I move my hand harder, my palm hitting against her clit as my fingers curl hard, deep inside her.

"Oh god!" Regina shouts as her walls clench tightly around my fingers, her already firm thighs tensing as she closes her legs around my hand, trapping it there as I feel a warm wetness suddenly cover my fingers followed by a long deep moan, finally Regina's legs part again, freeing my hand as I pull my fingers out slowly, and lick them off, moaning at the taste. Regina lets out a relieved sigh as her muscles start to relax and her big brown eyes flutter open.

"Kiss me, Miss Swan..."

(I don't know if I'm going to continue or not, depends on if I get any good reviews. Enjoy.)


End file.
